Recuerdos de un matrimonio
by MariSeverus
Summary: Las bodas no son siempre un cuento de hadas, siquiera un cuento. Son solo un par de sueños que dos personas van a compartir. Y Severus, compartirá el suyo. Dedicado a Marialen que ya no tiene padres. Como sería aquel amor, de estar aún aquí.


Nada me pertenece, Excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Dedicado con todo mi gusto al padre de Marialen ortega. Fallecido el 7 de enero de este año. A unos pocos meses, este es mi regalo a ella. Por que nadie sabe cuánto duele, hasta que lo vive en sus zapatos. Dedicado al amor de sus padres.

Mis mejores deseos.

* * *

Quédate a mi lado, no dejé de susurrar. Aunque ya estaba allí y era mía. La vívida imagen de aquella noche, surcaba mi voz y mi pensamiento. Me hacía perder el sentido y la razón de mis reacciones. Ella me doblegaba. Yo no podía ser cruel, hostil, con ella. Solamente podía mirarla a los ojos y sentir que los años iban más lento. Que las tristezas y llantos, se escuchaban lejos. En el horizonte.

Era una anécdota; el día que me casé con ella. Algo que no tenía símil. Una experiencia tan distinta de todo eso que una vez imaginé llegar a ver en carne propia.

Su rostro níveo y sus delgados labios, se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida. Yo no hablé, pero creo que dije muchas palabras sin hablarle siquiera. No podía ver su rostro. Su madre adoraba las ceremonias tradicionales y por ende, un velo cubría su rostro. Solamente podía mirar sus labios.

Recuerdo esa tarde, como si la mirara otra vez. Dumbledore prácticamente me entregó su mano. Ella estaba muy mal, ella necesitaba de un guía. De la compañía de alguien que pudiera protegerla.

Por supuesto, mi primera reacción fue negativa. Ella y yo no gozábamos de una buena relación. Preferíamos guardar distancias. Recuerdo aún, cuántos insultos habré dicho a través de mis labios. En su contra.

Por más que eso, no podía casarme. Por el simple hecho de llevar a una mujer que una vez fue una dulce joven. A la que maltraté, a la que insulté hasta llevarme al deleite.

Pero esa noche, solamente pude oír sus lágrimas. Estaba llorándole a su madre y yo imaginé, que se trataba de mí. ¿Por qué sumían en la desesperanza a una joven como ella? Que simplemente podía vivir aún, su lozanía. Que simplemente podía aún sentir; el estremecimiento de un joven amor. No de una cadáver viejo, que la parca no se ha llevado aún.

Por que genera tanta lástima que es improbable que sea bien recibido en el infierno.

Esa noche me tumbé sobre la cama, escuchándola llorar. Sentí que mi corazón se estremeció, al mero sentimiento de escuchar su voz en lágrimas que se deslizaban por aquel pálido rostro. Aquel sufrimiento que tuviera, no se lo merecía.

Me sentí un canalla y entonces, tuve una revelación.

Otro atardecer, suscitó nuestro encuentro. Estaba parado en la torre de astronomía. Estábamos reunidos allí, en silencio. Esperábamos pacientemente, mientras su madre y ella se preparaban para la gran gala. Yo no sabía qué decir y no quería mirar a alguien. Dumbledore estaba a mi lado y su mano en su hombro, me apretó al verla caminar. No estaba sola. Sus padres estaban allí. Sostenían cada una de sus manos y entonces entendí.

Me entregaban a su pequeña, que se alejaba. Que se soltaba de ambas manos y simplemente se alejaba, corriendo. Un nuevo futuro que estaba esperándole. Por mis manos.

Pero no sabía si era capaz de conseguirlo.

De hacerla _feliz_.

Llegó hasta mi y las campanadas del enorme reloj, me hicieron contar cada paso. Cada movimiento, como un baile acompasado.

Uno... tenía que protegerla.

Dos... era mía y eso, nada ni nadie lo cambiaría. Nada podría negar lo que un anillo y un beso, estaban confirmando.

Tres... tan frágil e inocente. Simplemente tenía que recordarlo. Cada mañana que nos viésemos a través de sábanas y almohadas.

— Severus Snape. ¿Aceptarías como esposa a Hermione Granger?— preguntaron, pero yo estaba hipnotizado en mis pensamientos. En aquel vestido perlado. En aquella figura ligera, como si flotara.

Cuatro... Por que tenía que aceptar la vida de alguien, que se me había encargado. Confiaban en mí. No como una misión. Esta, era para toda la vida. Y por supuesto, haría mi mejor esfuerzo.

— Sí, acepto.

Sé que sus labios se abrieron, a la clara mención de mis palabras. De mi "sí". Le hicieron la misma pregunta y yo trataba de no anticiparme al momento. No esperaba que dijera "sí", llanamente. Quise hacerme ilusiones por un mili segundo.

— Sí. Acepto.

Parpadeé ligeramente atónito. Su vocecilla, me hizo recordar tantos momentos del pasado. El ministro hizo un gesto, como si no la hubiera oído. Yo supe por qué.

Sus lágrimas, empañaban su voz. En un susurro forzado, su respuesta volvió a resurgir de sus labios y yo juré que era la segunda vez que uno de esos sueños profundos que uno suele tener, se volvía realidad.

Casi podía decir, que me casé dos veces.

Su mejor amiga caminó hacia ella, con una sonrisa. Cuidadosamente, apartó el velo de su rostro y pude observar sus mejillas. Sus párpados se movieron ligeramente, ante el maquillaje que se corría por sus rostro. Ella pudo tener todo eso que quiso y pese a haber sido propuesta para ser mi esposa, ella nunca se quejó.

Ella nunca me dijo "no". Ella nunca me dijo que me odiaba.

Nunca me dijo la razón por la que estaba allí parada. Nunca le dije la razón, por la que yo estaba allí parado.

Poco me importó.

Sus ojos no me miraban, pero en cuanto el resto del mundo guardó silencio, sintió y sentí que ya podíamos hablar. Lentamente, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos, se alzaron hacia mí. Ligeramente, como una pequeña gota que caía de una hoja en verano. El invierno crudo ya se había ido.

Fue lo más hermoso que pude haber visto. Solo una vez, imaginé algo así.

Pero ya no vivía de ensoñaciones.

Siguió llorando, la vi hipar mientras trataba de respirar. Una fuerza particular, me llevó a sostener su rostro. A limpiar aquellas marcas de maquillaje que manchaban su rostro. Lo miré por unos minutos. Tiempo que me pareció interminable. Sobrecogido por sentimientos tan nuevos, que golpeaban mi corazón de una forma inexplicable. Ingrávido.

Aún, cuando sus delgadas manos me tocaron. Colocaron el anillo en uno de mis dedos. mi mano mucho más grande que la suya, que recordaba de cuando era solo una niña, sostenía la suya. Unidas por dos metales. Pero unidas también por un sentimiento que comenzaba a despertar en cada palabra y cada letra que nos decían. Frente a nosotros.

— Puede besar a la novia.— escuché y no lo pensé dos veces, el sol se ocultaba y pronto quedaríamos a oscuras. No quería volver a ver, a aquellos demonios que me acechaban. No llegué a dudarlo. la besé, quise perderme en sus delgados labios. Quise ser modesto, pero el sentimiento pudo más que yo. Sentí el dulce sabor de los labios de una mujer y comprendí, que sería muy difícil de olvidar. Mi mano terminó entre sus rizos. Algunos sobresalían del velo, del arreglo en su cabello. La reconocí. Era una peineta que le había regalado su mejor amiga. Algo prestado tenía que llevar.

Y entre el dulce sabor de sus labios, sentí algo salado. Lágrimas, muchas de ellas, empañaron mis labios. Me separé de ella y la miré, busqué sus ojos. Nervioso, preocupado.

Por primera vez, algo me importaba tanto como para preocuparme. Para acelerar mi pulso. Si ella me hubiera pedido que me detuviera, ya lo habría hecho.

Pero no, solamente me sonrió y sus pequeñas manos acariciaron mi rostro. Con alegría. Me besó nuevamente. No esperaba aquella reacción. Guió mis labios hasta los suyos y me besó nuevamente. Al finalizar, solo besó mi mejilla, con trémulo. Su vocecilla volvió a sonar en mi cabeza, con una inspiración. Y sus manos, en un abrazo.

Sentí su calor y traté de transmitirle el mío.

La fiesta terminó, prorrumpieron en aplausos que yo no escuché. Estaba ocupado, mirándola. Ella me miraba y deseé que ese instante jamás terminara.

Me senté en una mesa. Dumbledore ansiaba una fiesta, una celebración por nuestra boda. Según sus palabras, él siempre había esperado que yo me casara. Que sentara cabeza de una buena vez.

No importaba. La miré bailar, con mi cabeza apoyada en una de mis manos. Bailaba con su padre y con su madre. Sonreía y de vez en cuando me miraba y continuaba sonriendo. Se ruborizó al notar mi mirada fija, sobre ella.

— El esposo debe bailar con su novia. Corrección, con su esposa— hipó la señora Weasley, feliz. Ella era como una hija más y por supuesto que se le había invitado.

Me levanté, encorvado. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había bailado.

Me detuve en la pista y su padre volvió a colocar su mano sobre la mía. Era como casarse por una tercera vez. Tomé su mano y la afiancé sobre mi hombro. Tomé su cintura frágil y la abracé una vez más. Intentaba seguirle el ritmo a la música que estaba por comenzar, cuando sentí su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Sus manos cerca de mi rostro.

Y sentí el sueño más maravilloso que jamás había vivido. El que jamás pude imaginarme, mientras dormía.

Bailamos por un par de tonadas. Para mí solamente era oír música, lo demás no significaba nada. Apegué su cuerpo al mío, para no soltar la única epifanía que me provocaba tantos sentimientos de satisfacción.

Y entonces, volví a mirar sus ojos. Brillaban como dos piedrecillas. No pude descifrar aquello que sentía. Aún, cuando el baile había terminado y solo nosotros nos mirábamos.

Su padre se acercó a nosotros y me miró.

— Ya han bailado mucho. Tienen que descansar, ha sido un día muy agotador.

Yo no quería irme a descansar. Temía dormirme y despertar solo. No importaba qué tan agotado estaba o qué tan agotada estaba ella. Aún quería quedarme a su lado.

Tomé su mano y lentamente, la guié hasta la habitación. Tímidamente, alzó su rostro para mirarme mientras yo abría la puerta. Sabía que estaba nerviosa. podía sentirlo en aquella mano que sostenía.

Me detuve junto a ella y la miré, ella me miró.

— Perdone si sueno fastidioso. — aclaré y ella me miró con cierta confusión. Admito que esa mirada, removió todo mi interior— Pero quiero bailar una vez más.

Juré que reiría de lo que acababa de decir, sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos brillaron a través de la luz de la luna. Colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y yo sostuve su cadera contra mi cuerpo.

Bailé una tonada en mi cabeza. Seguramente ella pensaba en otra cosa. En el martirio de ser mi esposa o en una canción que calmara sus ansias de verme mirarla. Lo que fuera, se sintió más dulce que la champaña que bebí y bebimos en nuestro honor.

Me aparté para que pudiera pasar, luego de nuestro baile improvisado. Se sentó en la cama, tímidamente. Colocó sus zapatos en una esquina, ordenadamente. Se retiró el velo y lo colgó en el dosel de la cama. Su hermoso peinado, ya era historia.

Me observó y por un momento, quise pellizcarme, saber si soñaba. Se le notaba tan inocente, esperándome. No supe qué hacer, qué decir. Sentí que todo lo que había aprendido sobre la vida, ya lo había olvidado.

Se llevó las manos a la parte trasera del vestido, el cierre cubría toda su espalda. Comenzó a abrírselo y el aroma de su piel a canela, llegó hasta mis fosas nasales.

Me senté a su lado y sostuve sus manos sobre su regazo. Podíamos permanecer en silencio por tanto tiempo, a mí no me perturbaba. En ese momento, solo deseaba no herirla. No hacerla llorar más. No soportaría verla llorar. No por mi culpa.

— Aguarda— inspiré y era que simplemente no me sentía el apropiado para hacer lo que por naturaleza, seguramente ocurriría. Inspiró en silencio y miró fijamente, una de mis manos. Estaba cerrada sobre una de las suyas. Yo bajé la vista y la solté, creyendo que solamente quería que la dejara ir. Que solo era el compromiso.

— No. Por favor, no me sueltes.

Y no la solté, estiré mi mano para que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los míos. Sonrió nuevamente y yo, la miré.

Besé su hombro. Repartí besos por doquier. Reconozco que simplemente no supe qué hacer. Por primera vez, no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía en qué pensar.

Pero ella nunca me detuvo. Aunque muchas veces indagué en sus ojos; si quería tomar ese camino. Ese curso.

Deslicé el cierre de aquel vestido, que como seda se dejó llevar. Ella era el tesoro más preciado que permanecería en mi vida. Era mi responsabilidad, mi única posesión. Y pasarían los años y ambos, seguiríamos unidos. No podía darme el lujo, simplemente, de hacerla infeliz. Y sin importar aquel pasado con el que me hice fama...

Yo haría de Hermione Granger, la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Besé su espalda, cada centímetro que el vestido me mostraba. La miré en cada beso que repartía a través de su piel. Quería que simplemente se sintiera satisfecha.

No importaba qué pasara conmigo.

Sentí que su largo cabello acarició mi rostro y me aparté. Lo había echado hacia adelante y se había dado la vuelta para mirarme. Atrapó mi rostro entre sus manos y entonces...

Me besó tan dulcemente, tan suave y profundo, como jamás imaginé.

Con eso; ella me dijo tantas palabras que simplemente acabó con mis dudas. Me recosté sobre la cama y ella estaba tan cerca que simplemente estuviésemos burlando el código: estudiante- alumno.

Pero ella no era ya, mi estudiante. Ella era mi mujer.

Me separaba de su pecho, una delgada prenda íntima. Con encajes. Algo bastante recatado. Me imaginé que su madre tenía otras creencias. Sonrió tímidamente. Y eso, me llenó de tantos sentimientos.

Tantos que no supe qué esperar. Qué sentir.

Y me incliné hacia adelante, nuestros alientos se encontraron. Deshice el broche de su sujetador y lo deslicé por sus brazos. Lo que vi, me hizo sentir que estaba frente a mi estudiante.

Hecha una mujer.

Su pecho. Sus senos ligeramente pequeños, símbolo del comienzo de una madurez. Sus erectos y redondeados pezones, rosados. Pálidos. Sentí que podía quebrar a pedazos, a una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

Los cubrí con mis manos. Como si fueran a romperse. Sentí los latidos de su corazón, agonizando. Iban muy rápido. Suspiré y susurré.

— Shh shh.

Deseaba solo probarlos, perder mi boca en su piel. Borrarla de ser posible. Y eso hice. Me levanté ligeramente, hasta casi sentarme. Me acerqué a su pecho y simplemente acerqué mi boca por vez, a sus pezones. El calor de su piel, me dijo que había pasado mucho calor en aquel vestido. Los besé, los acaricié. Sus manos se afincaron en mis muslos. Me aparté de ellos y descendí cuidadosamente, a través de su vientre. Ese vientre terso, que particularmente atraía mi atención.

Noté la silueta de una pequeña ropa interior, entre sus piernas. Ella me besaba, pero yo solamente estaba mirándola. Mirando lo que estaba por suceder.

Giramos un par de veces en la cama, hasta que simplemente la dejé allí y me senté. Retrocedí. La miré, semi desnuda. Inocente cuerpo que yo posiblemente, iba a tomar.

Nunca nadie había podido leer la expresión en mi rostro. Siquiera el señor tenebroso. Pero ahora, todos podían notarlo.

Me acosté a su lado y miré al techo, me sonreí. Me dieron muchas ganas de reírme y ella, se dio la vuelta, tímida.

— ¿Hay algo mal?— me susurró con timidez. Yo me di le vuelta, apoyándome en un brazo para mirarla. Sostuve su rostro y suspiré.

— Aún en el peor de los casos, aún en el más profundo de mis odios hacia ti una vez... Nunca habría algo malo en ti. Contigo.

No supe si mis palabras la calmaron o la hicieron sentir peor. Quizá no había usado el comentario adecuado. Inspiró y me miró por unos segundos. Entonces, una de sus mejillas me mostró uno de mis peores temores.

Su llanto.

Quise preguntar, pero ella ya sostenía mis manos y las llevaba directamente a su pecho. Sentí su corazón, altivo, mientras lloraba.

— Quiero que permanezcas aquí.

Me quedé en silencio, atónito y con el corazón propio en garganta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé una de sus manos y la besé cuidadosamente. Cada dedo, cada centímetro de su piel. Y con esa misma aspiración, deseé hacer callar su llanto.

Y entonces, la besé. Me ubiqué sobre su cuerpo, tratando de no lastimarla. Su beso supo a tantos dulces diferentes, que no pude decidirme cuál me gustaba más. Nos besábamos como si el mundo no existiera. Solo el cosquilleo de nuestras lenguas juntas. Tocándose, inspeccionando los secretos del otro.

Corroborando teorías.

— Dime que no eres virgen o quizá esté cometiendo una canallada.

Una mujer tan pura, quizá no me merecía. Ella estaba jugando con los botones de mi camisa. Tratando de descubrirle la esencia al juego del "romance" o como cursimente lo llamaban. Tratando de descubrirse. Acarició mi pecho descubierto, con una mano y eso me hizo sentir escalofríos.

— No.

El sentimiento, fue indescriptible. Me deshice de la última prenda que restaba en su cuerpo y la admiré. Dentro de mí, de una forma u otra, agradecí ser el segundo en su vida. Que supiera lo que era el amor, para yo probar que estaba equivocada.

O que yo era un tonto. No necesariamente en ese orden.

Lo mejor venía a la segunda vez. O quizá a la tercera. En fin, me dediqué a ella. Me dediqué a que no pudiera respirar, solo en mí. En mis labios. Me quedé mudo. Solo quería oírla gemir mi nombre. Y lo escuché. Lo escuché cuando la levanté de la cama, aferrándola a mí. Quería bailar por última vez.

— Severus— No era una queja, no era un pedido. Ella era mía, ella era mi mujer. Para toda la vida.

Y la besé por última vez, antes de que nuestras ansias y desgracias se acabaran con un grito y una respiración entrecortada. Mirarla solo me generaba deseos impuros. Deseos que recorrían mi garganta, tal cual como gruñidos. Me sentí un animal, de pronto. De la forma más primitiva y aspiraba a hacerle sentir lo mismo.

La emoción de que estar casado no significaba el final de lo que una vez esperó de su vida.

Incluso de la mía.

Caí junto a ella. Ella estaba debajo de mí. Apenas respiraba, tal cuál yo. Recordé que ella era frágil, que no soportaría mi peso. Intenté levantarme, pero una mano me lo impidió.

— No. Quédate en mí por favor. Quiero que alguna vez, muera entre tus brazos.

No entendí, pero no me moví. Me incliné hacia un lado, cruzando una pierna sobre ella. Así no la aplastaría. Por ende, mi cabeza terminó sobre su hombro. Me dediqué a besar su cuello, a jugar con sus rizos.

— Severus. Gracias— me susurró y al final, me aparté de ella. La miré, inclinándome hacia ella.

— Al contrario, el placer siempre será mío.

Me sonrió y en realidad, en ese momento podía hacer cualquier cosa que la hiciera sonreír. Pero tras esa sonrisa, llegaron más lágrimas que trató de esconder.

— ¿Por qué llorabas anoche?— un nudo en mi garganta me pidió que simplemente le preguntara. No podía soportar las dudas.

Dudó, tembló al contármelo y mi única conclusión fue que debía abrazarla. La aferré a mí, mientras esperaba por su explicación.

— ¿Lo oíste cierto?

— No quería hacer esto. Creía que estarías mejor con otro. Otro que supiera apreciar lo que eres, ese que pueda darte algo que yo no tengo. No quería hacerte sufrir.

— No estaba llorando por eso. Pude haberme casado con Ron, con el mismísimo Harry si ya Ginny no lo amara. Pero eso no era lo que me hacía llorar, Severus.

Guardé silencio. Me tomó por sorpresa. Mi nombre entre sus labios; dicho de una manera tan dulce. Me dejaba impávido.

— Lloraba por que no voy a poder permanecer, el tiempo que debiera permanecer una esposa junto a su marido.

Escuché entonces, que poco tiempo de vida le auguraban. Una maldición mortífaga, le restaba tiempo de vida. Seguía trabajando para la orden, pero cada vez salía menos y guardaba reposo constantemente.

Sentí de inmediato, que mi epifanía se quebraba en trozos muy pequeños.

— ¿No quería casarse conmigo?— dijo en una vocecilla y de inmediato planteé una nueva respuesta.

La verdadera.

— Sí, quería casarme. Pero no sabía si tú esperabas que yo fuera el hombre de tu vida. No puedo mentir, no soy una buena persona. Incluso ni siquiera soy guapo.

— Para mí, siempre fue guapo e importante. Profesor Snape.

— Granger.

— ¿Sí?

— No me llames profesor. No quiero recordar.

— Como quieras, solo si tú prometes al menos mirarme por las mañanas.

— Incluso haré más que mirarte— dije y entonces, besé su frente. Como si fuera la pequeña niña a la que iba a contarle un cuento para soñar. Besé su nariz, jugué con ella y la escuché reír. Y antes de dormir, me aseguré de abrazarla muy fuerte. Por si algún día moría en mis brazos.

Que supiera que allí estaba.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?— le pregunté a Albus, en su despacho.

— Por que temía que la vieras con lástima, que creyeras que solo ibas a cuidarla. Ahora la amas y ella te ama. Ahora son felices. Si ella nunca te hubiera dicho, jamás hubieses conocido esa verdad. Creerías que solo había muerto de enferma o vieja.

Fue lo mejor que él pudo hacer por mí.

La puerta sonó y su rostro se asomó por ella. Nos miró a ambos.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Por supuesto, Hermione. Adelante.

Sonrió tímidamente y caminó hasta mi. Se detuvo a mi lado y yo, volví a entrelazar una de mis manos con la suya.

Pasaron los años, ella estaba enferma pero sonreía. Miraba su cabello, sus hebras blancas y grises. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos.

Que ni siquiera lo habíamos notado.

Y ella tenía cincuenta y cinco años, yo tenía casi setenta. Era muy extraño, nunca creí llegar tan lejos.

— ¿Soy yo Severus o tu cabello está más gris de lo normal?

— Ya no me sorprende encontrarme con otra cana, otro día— resumí y ella rió. Adoraba su risa suave, como si cantara riendo. Caminó hasta mi y comenzó a sacudirme el cabello. Tenía cenizas. Ya no se veía tan gris.

— ¡Oh, ya iba a sorprenderme! Solo fueron las cenizas de nuestra aparición. ¡Ya creía que me estaba haciendo más vieja que antes!

Y como siempre, todas las mañanas la miré. Sostuve una de sus manos y la entrelacé con mis dedos. Y así sería, hasta que ella muriera. O hasta que yo muriera.

Por ahora, íbamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños. Y aunque el resto creía que ella estaba loca, que saludaban por cortesía para no tener que encontrarse conmigo. Ese sería mi cumpleaños número setenta. El más feliz.


End file.
